CSI-LITTLE LIARS
by laura.baezparra
Summary: Este cossover es sobre CSI:NY y Pretty little liars la DTV Jo Danville sacara a la luz una parte de su pasado que ha tenido escondido tanto tiempo-en pll la -A sacara a la luz un secreto de la familia de una de las mentirosas...QUE PASARA


CSI-Little Liars CREADO POR DIANNA LAURA...

Ultimamente decidi crear esta fanfic es algo raro casi ni se centra en las cosas de la serie como las investigaciones de las chicas para descubrir quien es A y de mas ya contiene algunas cosas de la tercera temporada bueno se centra mas a la vida de una de las mentirosas Aria Montgomery y su familia decidi hacer algo asi como que Aria no es en realidad hija de los Montgomery y cuando A descubre el secreto mas guardado de los Montgomery se destara un caos sobre los verdaderos padres de Aria ademas yo decidi meter a otros personajes de otras series como CSI New York en especial a la Detective Jo Danville y el Detective Mac Taylor pero aunque si saldran algunos del equipo aunque los personajes no mantienen su historial como se debe es diferente ellos llegaran a la ciudad investigando sobre quien abrio la tumba de Alison y el caso de Garret Reynolds

NOTA:AQUI LA EDAD DE LOS HIJOS DE JO CAMBIA TYLER TIENE 17 AÑOS Y ELLI 15 AÑOS:ESTOS DETALLES SERAN MUY IMPORTANTES EN MI FANFICTION.

Bueno empecemos:

Todo comienza una mañana en casa de Aria, Byron esta en la cocina sirviendo el dasayuno como todas las mañanas desde que Ella se fue cuando Mike baja se sienta a la mesa y empieza a comer

-Hey Mike espera a tu hermana desayunaremos todos juntos

-esta bien

En eso Aria baja las escaleras y se sienta a la mesa

-Buen dia Aria

-Buen dia

-Cenaras con tu madre esta noche

-A si y tu donde aqui o con Meredith

-Creo que con Meredith,Mike pasara la noche con uno de sus amigos no es asi

-Si claro ya sabes videojuegos,comida chatarra ect estaremos bien a y Aria saluda a mamá por mi dile que la vere el sabado

-Claro yo le digo bueno me tengo que ir adios papá adios Mike

-Adios hija

-Adios

En la secundaria Rosewood las chicas estan almorzando y platicando

-Hoy cocinare con Caleb unos cupcakes deliciosos y ustedes tienen planes romanticos para hoy

-A ,yo creo vere a Toby cenaremos y despues dormiremos y talvez luego...

-Iu no me cuentes tu vida sexual agrega Hanna

-Tu preguntaste inquiere Spencer

-Bueno y tu que haras dice Emily a Aria

-Yo ire a ver a Ezra daremos un paseo talvez y bueno lo mas romantico que se nos ocurra

-Y decir que yo solo ire al cine con Paige

-uuu que romantico noche de chicas dice Spencer

En eso se ve al oficial Wilden con otros dos acompañantes acrcandose hacia la mesa donde se encuentran sentadas Spencer,Emily,Aria y Hanna

Hanna:hay no puede ser

Emily:que ocurre

Aria: es Wilden con quienes

Spencer:nolose parecen ser policias

Hanna:enserio Spencer ni cuenta me doy si no lo dices

Spencer:lo que quise decir es que son nuevos no los habia visto por Rosewood antes

Aria:no ni yo parece que son nuevos amigos de Wilden y vienen hacia aca

Emily:que querran

Hanna:que mas hacernos sufrir

Llega Wilden donde estan ellas

Wilden:Hola de nuevo

Hanna:que quiere molestar mas de lo que ya hace

Wilden:no de hecho no Hanna quisiera hacerles unas preguntas

Spencer:de nuevo

Wilden:Si de hecho estamos investigando haber a donde nos llevan todas las pistas sobre el caso de Garret Reynolds y sobre quien robo el cadaver de Alison Dilaurentis y para ello han venido los Detectives del laboratorio de Crminologia de Nueva York chicas ellos son el Detective Mac Taylor y la Detective Jo Danville

Mac:gusto en conocerlas...y dire que son sospechosas...o testigos clave

Emily:no de hecho no

Wilden:solo eran amigas de Alison Dilaurentis y tambien de Garret Reynolds pero tienen un historial muy largo ahora si no les molesta nos acompañan a la comisaria

Las chicas se van con Wilden,Mac y Jo cuando llegan a la comisaria son interrogadas al terminar la interrogacion Mac,Jo y Wilden hablan en privado

Jo:no parece que tengan algo que ver y ni siquiera estaban la noche en que profanaron la tumba bueno a eso apuntan las pistas

Wilden:lo se pero creo que ellas nos podrian ayudar a saber quien fue con lo que les paso hace algunos meses con su amiga Mona

Mac: lo que dices es raro lo que esa chica Mona les hizo las acoso durante casi un año las lastimo no creo que lo haya hecho sola en mis años de trabajo nunca vi cosa igual donde hay personas asi siempre tienen complices o incluso un lider a Mona alguien le pudo dar ordenes no crees

Jo:bueno eso suena logico es solo una chica de 17 años y uno pudo hacerlo sola

Wilden:por esa razon tenemos que saber mas

En ese momento Wilden sale,y Mac se queda hablando con Jo

Mac:espera Jo antes de que te vayas te iba a preguntar si te sientes comoda aqui no te pregunte si querias venir hasta Rosewood dejar Nueva York estando ahi Tyler y Elli

Jo:ellos estan bien no creo que nada nos retenga aqui mucho tiempo o Si Mac

Mac:de hecho creo que si tardaremos esto va a durar no es como nuestros casos comunes estos detectives llevan investigando 1 año la desaparicion y 1 año un homicidio y no han descubierto mucho

Jo:lo se Mac pero a lo que me refiero es que vendran los fines de semana se que estaremos ocupados per...

Mac:no Jo tomate un tiempo con tu familia

Jo:gracias Mac

Esa noche cuando Aria pasa un largo tiempo con Ezra se despide para ir a cenar con Ella

Aria:me tengo que ir

Ezra: bueno te vere mañana(besandola)

Aria:aqui estare(devolviendole el beso)

Ezra:te acompaño

Aria:no mejor no sabes que Wilden trajo amigos desde Nueva York

Ezra:Nueva York

Aria:si bueno hasta mañana(besandolo)

Ezra:adios cuidate te amo(devolbiendole el beso)

Aria:y yo te amo(alejandose)

Esa noche Aria llega al departamento de Ella

ambas estan muy bien platicando cuando suena el telefono al regresar Aria nota que su madre esta muy rara pero no le comenta nada

Aria:quien era

Ella:se...equivocaron de numero

Aria: a claro

Ella: bueno voy al baño ahora vengo linda

Aria:si claro

Cuando Aria esta sola le suena el movil y recibe un mensaje de A que dice...Mami parece nerviosa por que no descubres que le ocurre Aria revisa el identificador de llamadas y luego puedes ver los doumentos guardados en la carpeta azul que mami guarda en su caja fuerte -A

Despues de que Aria vio el mensaje reviso el identificador de llamadas decia numero desconocido luego fue a donde estaba la caja aunque no sabia la combinacion Aria intento de todo no lograba nada hasta que decidio poner fechas de cuando sus padres se casaron los cumpleaños de Mike y ella y cuando fue maestra de tiempo completo hasta que porfin logro abrirla su madre aun no salia pero Aria agarro rapidamente la carpeta azul y la guardo en su bolso se volbio a donde estaba y cuando Ella salio no noto nada unas horas despues Aria decidio irse a su casa cuando llego se encerro en habitacion y de su bolso saco la carpeta azul que A le dijo que robara antes de abrirla le llego otro mensaje de A que decia...Antes de abrirla piensalo bien porque al hacerlo tu vida cambiara -A

Aria no sabia que hacer pero despues de unos minutos lo hizo comenzo a hojear aquellos papeles cuando se dio cuenta de lo que esos papeles eran Aria no lo podia creer esos documentos eran bueno decian que Aria no era hija de Ella y Byron Montgomery,ella era adoptada a Aria la habian adoptado cuando solo tenia casi dos meses de haber nacido,despues de leer eso no sabia que hacer decidio llamar a Emily,Hanna y Spencer todas las chicas se encontraban en el cuarto de Aria ella les enseño los papeles

Emily:no lo puedo creer esto es...es imposible

Aria:no Em si lo es ahi lo dice claramente yo no soy...

Hanna: amiga como lo siento(abrazandola y llorando al igual que todas)

Spencer:esta vez A no tuvo limite como pudo enseñarte esto

Aria:no lo se solo me envio un mensaje y yo encontre esto

Emily:nosotras estamos contigo sabes eso siempre

Hanna:claro te ayudaremos a salir de esto

Aria:gracias amigas

Spencer:claro aqui vamos a estar(Spencer abraza a Aria al igual que Hanna y Emily)

Toda esa noche las chicas se la pasaron consolando a Aria al dia siguiente estaban las cuatro en clase de literatura la clase que da Ella la mamá de Aria ,ella estaba muy nerviosa no estaba prestando atencion solo pensaba en esos papeles en que ella no era su hija ni siquiera sabia quien era ni de donde venia hasta que porfin la campana sono Aria al igual que todos se levanto rapidamente y se dirigio a la puerta pero antes de cruzarla la detuvo la voz de su madre

Ella:Aria espera

Aria:que quieres(acercandose a ella)

Ella:que te ocurre toda la clase estuviste distraida y ahora me hablas asi que esta pasando

Aria:que esta pasando porque no te lo preguntas tu mamá si es asi como deberia llamarte o no

Ella:que te ocurre por que dices eso

Aria:por que digo eso por esto(sacando la carpeta azul y aventadola sobre el escritorio de Ella)cuando iban a decirme cuando cumpliera 80

Ella:de donde sacaste eso

Aria:lo encotre y ahora que tienes que decirme

Ella:Aria...(acercandose a ella y tomandola de los hombros)

lo siento no sabia como decirtelo

Aria:no...no(alejandose de ella)porque,porque no me dijeron

porque no...

Ella: lo siento linda te lo ibamos a decir pero no sabiamos como ni tu padre ni yo estan dificil

Aria: y...quien mas lo sabe

Ella:solo tu padre y yo nadie mas ni siquiera Mike lo sabe

Aria: y quienes...bueno son mis...mis...padres

Ella:no lo sabemos Aria no lo sabemos

Aria:bueno pero yo mejor...mejor me voy te veo luego(Aria sale del salon y se va)

Mas tarde se encuentra en casa de spencer con Hanna y Emily todas estan platicando pero en eso reciben un mensaje de A que dice

Descubran quien esta llamando a Ella Montgomery y la esta amenazando si no yo le enseñare a la policia las fotos de ustedes en el cementerio -A

Hanna:y que hacemos

Spencer:investigar

Aria:investigar que...a mi madre ahora no la quiero ni ver

Emily:te endemos pero nose quien la puede estar amenazando

Aria:nose yo nolose

Hanna:piensa tal vez algo nos pueda ayudar

Spencer:no ha recibido llamadas ,cartas,E-mails lo que sea tal vez un fax

Aria: de hecho la otra noche cuando A me mando el mensaje para que buscara los documentos mi madre recibio una llamada sonaba algo nerviosa pero no supe por que tenemos que saber de quien era

Hanna:bueno la podemos espiar

Emily:espiarla Hanna y como

Hanna:por favor Em no somos expertas en eso

Spencer y Aria:(riendose) a si lo somos y mucho

pasaron dos semanas desde lo ocurrido las chicas espiaban a Ella lo suficiente y no descubrian nada ademas ayudaban a Aria para saber quienes eran sus padres hasta que por fin un dia estaban espiando a la madre de Aria descubrieron que a Ella la estaba amenazando una tal Edna que decia ser la madre biologica de Aria descubrieron que a Ella ,Edna la amenazaba por que creian que se habia robado a Aria cuando era una bebe paso otra semana y la madre deSpencer Veronica supo lo que estaba pasando con los Montgomery y decidio ayudarles claro tuvieron que involucrar a la policia por que sino los Montgomery podrian ir presos por secuestro ,Wilden,Mac,Veronica,Ella,Byron y Edna se encontraban en la comisaria resolviendo todo:

Wilden:pues todo se arreglara pronto el juez mando a realizar una orden de ADN de Ella y Byron Montgomery de Edna Perkins y De Aria Montgomery las pruebas se realizaran en unas horas y mañana tendremos los resultados

Edna: y al fin me podre ir tranquila con mi hija y ustedes se iran a la carcel

Byron:Edna Aria no es tu hija

Edna:claro que si lo es y ustedes me la robaron

Mac:para ser sinceros no hay pruebas de que Aria haya sido robada los papeles de la adopcion son correctos no hay ninguna falla

Edna:claro que no eso es imposible ella es mi hija y no se necesita una prueba de ADN para saberlo exijo que me la den

Ella:estas loca(gritando)

Edna:loca yo tu eres la que esta mal(gritando)

Wilden:tranquilas ya las dos solo seran unas horas para las muestras

Veronica:y que estan esperando por que no las hacen ya

Wilden:el problema esque la dtective Jo Danville es responsable de este caso y no ha llegado

Byron:por que tanta demora

Mac:Jo solo esta en camino hacia aca lo que sucede es que hay que ponerla al tanto del caso es que ella es de gran ayuda

Ella:ok esperaremos

Edna:quien dijo que falta la detective Jo...que

Wilden: Jo Danville...la detective Josephine Danville de hecho acaba de llegar se las presentare

En ese momento entra Jo y cuando Edna la ve rapidamente cruzan miradas

Mac: ella es Jo Danvil...

Edna: que hace ella aqui

Wilden: que ocurre

Jo: Edna no puedo creer que te atrevieras a venir ahora si estaras en la carcel por el resto de tu vida

Edna: yo en la carcel estas loca ahora yo solo vine por mi hija

Wilden:que esta ocurriendo

Mac:Jo estas bien

Jo:Edna merece estar en la carcel llevo 17 años buscandola desde que ellla(llorando) desde que ella...

Mac:ella que

Jo:Mac ella mato a mi hija hace 17 años

En ese momento todos se quedan sorprendidos

Mac: que

Edna: claro que no

Veronica: eso lo hace mas dificil si Aria es hija de Edna no puede estar con ella si Edna ha hecho eso

Edna:yo no hice nada esta mujer esta loca y quiero a mi hija conmigo

Jo:hija cual hija

Edna:mi hija yo la cuidare como nunca pudiste hacer con la tuya

Jo:sabes que Mac creo que solo voy a salir no quiero estar aqui

Mac:deacuerdo Jo tomate un respiro

Jo sale del lugar unos minutos mas tarde Wilden tiene la orden para el ADN y le comienzan a tomar muestras a Ella,Byron y Edna ,Wilden sale y se dirige hacia los pasillos donde se encuentra Aria acompañada de Emily,Hanna y Spencer

mientras ellas platican

Hanna: y que pasara ahora si se descubre que esa mujer Edna estu madre

Aria:nolose creo hay estan dificil y si envian a mis padres a prision

Emily:no ellos son bueno serian incapazes de robarse a una bebe ademas la madre de Spencer esta ayudando

Spencer:si mi madre los ayudara vamos Aria animate no creo que seas su hija

Hanna:claro ni te pareces a ella en mi opinion eres mas parecida a la detective Danville

Spencer:HANNA

Hanna:QUE SOLO ES MI OPINION...mira los ojos...un poco la boca...el mismo color de cabello...y...

Aria: gracias...por tu ayuda

En ese momento Wilden se acerca a ellas

Wilden:Aria necesito que me acompañes para las muestras de ADN

Aria:claro enseguida regreso chicas

Spencer:claro todo va salir bien

Emily:y estamos contigo

Hanna:lo sabes cierto

Aria:si

Wilden:vamos

Rato despues de que Wilden le a tomado las muestras de ADN Aria se encuentra en el baño cuando de pronto Edna entra Aria se queda sorprendida y se dirige a la salida rapidamente

Edna:espera

Aria:(se da vuelta) que es lo que quieres

Edna:necesitamos hablar

Aria:no no tenemos nada de que hablar

Edna:claro que si eres mi hija

Aria:no no lo soy

Edna:si espera por favor(la toma del brazo y Aria comienza a jalarse)

Aria:no sueltame sueltame

En ese momento llega Jo

Jo:que esta ocurriendo aqui Edna porfavor

En ese momento Edna suelta a Aria

Jo:estas bien

Aria:si lo estoy gracias

Jo:Edna porfavor sal

Edna:claro que no necesitamos hablar es mi hija

Jo:no hasta que los resultados lo digan

Edna sale molesta y Aria nota los rasjuños que Edna provoco

Jo:eso se ve mal

Aria:si pero estoy bien mejor me voy

Jo: deacuerdo pero al menos dejame curarte estabien

Aria:Estabien

Jo:en ese caso acompañame

Ambas salen y se ve a Jo vendandole la muñeca a Aria pero ambas hablan

Jo: listo ya esta

Aria:gracias

Jo:no es nada

Aria:Y...Detective Danville

Jo:si

Aria:usted conoce a Edna bueno por la forma en la que le hablo parecian...

Jo:conocerse si yo conozco a Edna lo que pasa es que yo tengo un pasado muy feo con Edna

Aria:bueno disculpe no quise molestarla

Jo:no no te preocupes

Aria:creo que es mejor que yo me vaya gracias por todo

Jo:no te preocupes

Aria sale de la oficina de Jo y se dirige con sus amigas al otro dia Aria se encuentra en la comisaria de Rosewood con sus padres ahi tambien se encontaban Edna,Veronica,Wilden,Jo y Mac ,Wilden se les acerco y le entrego los resultados a Byron el rapidamente los abrio y suspiro al verlos

Edna:y bien

Byron:bueno Edna lamento decepcionarte pero el ADN no coincide

Edna:que no no puede ser

Wilden:pues asi es Sra Perkins lo sentimos pero toda su historia fue una farsa

Edna:claro que no es cierto manipularon los resultados

Mac:señora Perkins tranquilisese

Edna:no no me digan que hacer

Ella:veronica saca a Aria de aqui

Veronica se llevo a Aria y ellos siguieron discutiendo

Mac:ademas se levantaron cargos en su contra por asesinato

Edna:asesinato yo no asesine a nadie

Mac:si por el asesinato de Allyssa Karley Jonhpson la hija de la detective Danville

Edna:me levantaste cargos Josephine

Jo:te lo mereces ahora pagaras por lo que hiciste(dice entre lagrimas)

llegan los policias y la esposan pero Edna continua gritando

Edna:yo no mate a tu hija Jo

Jo:ya callate porfavor

Edna:ella esta viva y ha crecido felizmente sin ti

Todos se quedan sorprendidos

Jo:que estas dicendo(con la voz entre cortada)

Edna:tu hija Allyssa esta viva y tiene 17 años,tiene tus ojos tu risa es tan parecida a ti no puedo creer que no la hayas conocido

Jo:Alliyssa...esta...viva

Edna:si y crecio con el nombre de Aria Montgomery(los rostros de todos se quedan sin palabras Ella y Byron estan sorprendidos)si Jo Allyssa es Aria la hija adoptada de Ella y Byron como ves(los policias se la llevan y Jo comienza a llorar)

Ella:no puede ser Byron

Byron: Ella esto es cierto

Mac:Jo,Jo estas bien

Jo:Mac...mi...mi hija esta viva mi niña esta viva Mac

Mac:Si Jo lo esta(abrazandola)

Wilden:esto se pone cada vez mas dificil,Jo tranquilizate todo estara bien

Byron:Detective Danville si lo que esa mujer dice es cierto ahora que va a pasar

Jo:no lo se pero llevo 17 años recuperandome de su perdida y ahora que se la verdad quiero estar con ella por favor no la alejen de mi solo eso les pido

Ella:no podriamos hacer eso

Wilden:muy bien este caso esta abierto bueno pedire otra orden para el ADN

Mas tarde Veronica llega a su casa con Aria alli estan Hanna,Emily y Spencer

Spencer:estas bien

Aria:si lo estoy

Veronica;yo necesito regresar a la fiscalia cualquier cosa me llaman deacuerdo

Las cuatro:deacuerdo

Vernica sale

Hanna:y bien es o no es

Aria:no...no lo es

Emily:y como te sientes

Aria:no lose a la vez quiero saber la verdad pero no quiero que mi madre biologica sea como Edna

Spencer:la vas a encontrar ya vas a ver

Aria:gracias amiga

En ese momento los celulares de todas comienzan a sonar es un mensaje de A que dice

Mis lindas mentirosas investiguen el caso de Allyssa Karley Jonhpson de hace 17 años -A

Rapidamente los buscaron y salio resultados para bebe de 21 dias desaparecida

Hanna:bebe desaparecida

Emily:nacida el dia 14 de junio hija Jo Danville y Russ Jonhpson agentes del FBI

Spencer:es hija de la detective Danville

Aria:es mi fecha de nacimiento,el tiempo es exacto no puede ser...

Hanna:la Detective Danville es tu madre

Aria:no..no lo creo...es imposible como...no...

Spencer:wow es tan...inexplicable Jo es tu madre...si no porque A mostraria esto

Emily:no lo creo Edna no lo es y es Jo,la detective Danville

Aria:que va a ocurrir ahora que se la verdad ella lo sabra

En ese presiso momento llega Wilden con Veronica a tomar mas muestras de ADN y luego las cuatro chicas se van con ellos

Aria esta confundida pero sabe lo que ocurre Ella yByron han hablado con ella ya han pasado dos dias de lo ocurrido todos se encuentran de nuevo ahi Wilden anuncia y el ADN coincide correctamente Jo esta feliz pero hora como tomara Aria este caso Jo no sabe que va ocurrir si Aria va actuar de manera negativa o positiva unas horas despues Aria se encuentra en el consultorio de la Dra Sullivan ya que Ella y Byron creyeron que era necesario, despues de que la cita termina Aria se dirige a su casa cuando llega Ella se encuentra ahi y ella y Byron le dicen que todo ha sido arreglado creen que Aria y Jo deberian hablar mañana asi que saliendo del escuela Aria ira a ver a Jo...aunque Aria no esta segura y se niega a hablar con Jo...Mientrastanto en la preparatoria Rosewood Aria se encontraba con las chicas cuando Jo llego ahi con Mac y Wilden,Aria no sabia que hacer y cuando Jo intento acercarse a ella y hablar Aria no actuo muy bien que digamos

Hanna:oye Aria y que tal todo con Danville

Aria:han pasado tres dias pero no he hablado con ella y sinceramente no quiero

Spencer:porque...Aria pense que querias saber quienes eran tus padres y ahora que lo sabes no quieres a tu mamá contigo...

Aria:estoy muy confundida...y no se que hacer...ademas ella no es mi mamá mi mamá es Ella

Emily:no quiero sonar grosera...pero la detective Danville es tu madre lo quieras o no y ya sea hoy,mañana o algun dia pero la tendras que aceptar...

Ari:nolose...nolose chicas nose que hacer estoy muy mal pero por ahora no quiero verla o hablar con ella...tendre que pensarlo...

Spencer:pues piensalo rapido...

Aria:porque...

Hanna:Danville esta aqui...

Aria:que...

Emily:y con el Detective Taylor y Wilden...

Aria:que quieren...

Spencer:nolose...pero preparate porque se dirigen hacia aca...

Hanna:eso es raro...adivino...Wilden dira necesito que nos acompañen haremos un interrogatorio...

En ese momento llegan los detectives

Wilden:necesito que nos acompañen haremos un interrogatorio...

Todas se empiezan a reir despacio pero Wilden lo nota...

Wilden: que es tan gracioso...

Spencer:nada...entonces porque no nos vamos...

Wilden:vamonos...

Las chicas comienzan a caminar aunque Aria no sabe que hacer pues su madre...osea Jo va al lado suyo...Wilden,Mac y las tres chicas se adelantan y dejan solas a Aria y Jo...a la salida de la escuela...

Aria:y bien que necesitas...

Jo:...bueno...lo que necesito es...bueno...tu y yo necesitamos hablar

Aria:no...no lo creo...no creo que tengamos por que hablar

Jo:...lo unico que quiero es que...lo que quiero es conocerte porfavor...

Aria:tal vez tu quieras eso pero yo no...yo no quiero hablar...no ahora esto ha sido dificil muy dificil para mi...

Jo:tambien lo ha sido para mi...cuando me entere de la verdad lo unico que queria era conocerte...

Aria:ya nos conocemos...pero no sabemos nada de la otra...y por ahora es mejor que esto se quede asi...porfavor si...Detective Danville(Aria se aleja)

Jo se queda muy triste pues ella no quiere hablarle...ni saber de ella...mas tarde Mac se da cuenta de que Aria llego sola a la comisaria y Jo no llego asi que se dirige a verla...aunque no sabe donde estara...y la localiza con el celular Mac llega a una casa grande mas o menos por el las afueras de Rosewood...nota que el porton esta abierto y entra...toca el timbre de la casa,Jo abre la puerta y Mac la nota muy palida,en pijamas y algo ebria...

Jo:Maaaccc...quee...estass...haciando aqui...

Mac:no llegaste al interrogatorio y no te presentaste en el resto del dia...asi que te localize...hacia aca...y esta casa

Jo:esss...miiaa...

Mac:compraste una casa...

Jo:no...es de mi tia abuela pero ella...muriooo...y aqui estoy yo...osea Jo

Mac:estabien...puedo pasar

Jo:si...claro pasaa

Mac:Jo que te ocurre no te ves bien...que paso

Jo:mi mi...hija...Aria no me quiere Mac,ella me odia por que...

Mac:Jo...Aria solo esta confundida...dale tiempo si...por favor

Jo:lo...lo voy a intentar lo prometo Mac...pero es tan dificil verla y no poder abrazarla

Mac:lo se pero dale tiempo Jo ella entendera...

Mientrastanto Aria se encontraba con Ezra...

Ezra:asi como me cuentas lo que paso...con ella...con la detective...fuiste muy grosera amor...

Aria:como que fui grosera...Ezra...amor...estoy mal...no lo entiendes

Ezra:se por lo que estas pasando linda...pero...ella solo quiere conocerte...estar contigo...

Aria:pero yo no me siento asi...yo no quiero una nueva mamá...solo quiero a la que ya tengo...es tan dificil entender...

Ezra:no...no lo es...lo que digo es que la Detective Danville...te tuvo solo muy poco tiempo...y te perdio...te creyo muerta por mucho tiempo...y ahora al saber que estas con vida...solo quiere reponer el tiempo perdido...quiere conocerte hablar contigo ser tu madre...y tu estas muy confundida y entiendo que solo tomes a Ella como madre...pero aprende a querer a Jo...dejala ser tu mamá y te aseguro que no te vas a arrepentir linda.

Aria:tu crees eso...

Ezra:claro...

Aria:entonces talvez deba disculparme por como la trate...talvez deba dejarla conocerme...

Ezra:ves lo que digo...Te amo(besandola)

Aria:yo tambien te amo...y odio cuando haces esto

Aria se encuentra en la escuela platicando con Hanna,Spencer y Emily ellas le preguntan sobre como reccionara al hablar con Jo...pues ella esta decidida a pedirle una disculpa y dejarla ser parte de su vida

Spencer:y que le diras

Aria:nolose que le digo que hago ayudenme

Hanna:esperemos algo bueno la ultima vez tenias ganas de...bueno no fuiste muy amable...

Aria:creo que tienes razón...pero que hago

Emily:pidele la disculpa y ahi empezara la platica ya veras...

Aria:estabien lo hare bien esta vez lo prometo...

En ese momento aparece Lindsey Messer ella se acerca a la mesa donde estan las chicas

Lindsey:Hola

Todas:Hola

Lindsey:Aria

Aria:si soy yo que ocurre

Lindsey:yo soy Lindsey Messer soy amiga de Jo

Aria:si...

Lindsey:bueno creo que yo podria ayudar con la situacion vine para que me acompañes a ver a Jo

Aria:claro si vamos

Lindsey:muy bien

Spencer:Si quieres te podemos acompañar claro esperaremos afuera

Lindsey:me parece una excelente idea

Aria:claro chicas gracias

Todas se alejan y llegan a la comisaria Hanna,Emily y Spencer se encuentran afuera esperandola ,Lindsey y Aria se dirigen por el pasillo hacia la oficina de Jo

Lindsey:nerviosa

Aria:si...mucho, mira noes por molestar pero me podrias ayudar

Lindsey:ayudar claro pero a que

Aria:la ultima vez me porte grosera...con ella...crees que este molesta conmigo

Lindsey:no...no lo estara ella se muere por conocerte

Aria:claro entonces tratare de ser amable...

Lindsey:estara tan feliz

Aria:no estoy muy segura pero como la llamo

Lindsey:bueno...se que va a ser complicado esto pero...pues como te sientas comoda ok

Aria:ok...aunque nose como manejar esta situacion es muy dificil

Lindsey:solo portate bien...llegamos

Aria:ya

Lindsey:si(ella toca la puerta y se para en el umbral de la puerta ahi ve a Jo)Hola

Jo:Hola Lindsey te iba a buscar necesito saber si ya analisaste las pruebas de ADN que te di...

Lindsey:si ya lo hice pero no vine por eso

Jo:entonces

Lindsey:tienes visita

Jo:quien

Lindsey:hay alguien que te quiere conocer

En ese momento Aria se para junto a Lindsey,pero se puede ver a Jo muy sorprendida ella no sabe que decir asi que Lindsey hace pasar a Aria

Lindsey:creo que sera mejor que las deje solas(ella se aleja y deja cerrado la puerta)

Jo se queda sorprendida al verla...y no sabe que decirle...

Aria:hola...yo venia por que siento mucho como te trate...y queria pedirte una disculpa...te quiero decir que voy a intentar manejar esta situacion...y espero que me perdones y no me odies

Jo: yo...yo no podria odiarte...te quiero...te amo...y por supuesto que te perdono ademas en parte fue mi culpa pues...yo me apresure demasiado...espero y sea mas facil ahora...

Aria:bueno no se que decir la verdad es que estoy algo confundida...muy confundida

Jo:si...si entiendo..pero...creo nose...tambien quisiera que me entiendas...todos estos años...que han pasado...

Aria:yo..yo entiendo,y...y...se cuan complicada esta tu...vida...y..la mia en estos momentos

Jo:...si...tienes razon..no...bueno habiamos hablado antes...pero ahora quisiera que...me aceptaras...en tu vida...se que es apresurado...pero porfavor

Aria:eres mi madre y...no creo...que pueda alejarte asi...que necesito que me cuentes...bueno...que me hables de como paso todo...

Jo:claro..que si...porque no hablamos...yo te contare...pero tambien necesito conocerte...necesito conocer a mi propia hija

Aria:por supuesto que si...tambien te quiero...mucho(abrazando a Jo)

Jo:mas que a mi propia vida es cuanto yo te amo...nunca te volbere a perder (abrazandola) Despues de un rato ambas se encontraban sentadas en el sillon de la oficina de Jo Aria recargaba su cabeza en el pecho de Jo mientras ella la abrazaba Jo le contaba a Aria sobre lo que creyo durante años ambas se encontraban felices despues de unas horas Aria decidio irse y se despidio de Jo ella se quedo muy contenta al salir estaban las chicas las cuatro se fueron a casa de Spencer y ellas le preguntaron a Aria sobre lo que paso

Spencer:y como te fue

Hanna:vamos dinos

Aria:bueno ella es muy agradable y por 17 años me creyo muerta

Emily:enserio pero que paso

Aria:ella bueno Edna me robo con 20 0 21 dias de nacida y dejo a Jo destruida

mesimedio despues la casa de Edna se incendia y llega la policia Edna quedo inconsiente y cuando desperto en el hosptial la llevaron a prision por secuestro Edna tenia complices y ellos se escaparon conmigo y en el juicio delante de Jo ,Edna confenso haberme asesinado fue condenada a 30 años de prision,los compañeros de Edna me dejaron en un orfanato y ahi fue donde mis padres me adoptaron, entonces 8 años despues Edna escapa de la carcel

Hanna:wow que historia

Spencer:si pero y que dijo Jo sobre Russ tu padre

Aria:ella no lo menciono y no me senti aun en confianza para preguntar

Emily:si es demasiado pronto

Aria:ya lose habra que esperar

Bueno 3 meses despues las cosas se han calmado en Rosewood para las chicas ahora se encuentran en casa de Emily

Aria:y...Hanna

Hanna:si

Aria:que tal las cosas con Caleb

Hanna:bien algo frias no me ha llamado en una semana por no decirle sobre que sabia que Jenna ya veia

Spencer:es enserio

Hanna:si Caleb es muy frio aveces pero ya llamara

Emily:claro...Aria y que tal todo con la Detective Danville

Aria:las cosas estan mejorando

Spencer:y con Ezra

Aria:el se encuentra de viaje regresara el miercoles

Emily:muy bien y ya han pasado mas cosas intimas entre ustedes

Aria:no claro que no

Emily:solo preguntaba

Hanna:bueno ahora hablemos de otra cosa oyeron que Jenna dara una fiesta el sabado junto con Noel

Emily:y te invito

Hanna:no pero supongo que lo hara...me dara escalofrios ir

Aria:e iras

Hanna:nolose ustedes iran

Spencer:no nos han invitado

Hanna:aun no

Al otro dia en la escuela las chicas se encuentran en el colegio cuando Jenna aparece abrazada de Noel

Jenna:hola chicas

Spencer:hola Jenna que se te ofrece por aqui

Jenna:bueno Noel y yo daremos una fiesta el sabado...y estaba pensando que bueno estan invitadas

Hanna:nosotras

Noel:claro ahora hacemos las pases no Aria

Aria:claro

Jenna:entonces van a ir

Emily:bueno no lo sabemos aun pero...

Hanna:claro ahi estaremos

Jenna:muy bien las vere el sabado adios(Jenna se aleja con Noel)

Spencer:por que hiciste eso

Hanna: no les emociona algo de locura porfavor vamos

Aria:bueno seria buena idea

Emily:estan hablando enserio

Hanna:claro vamos Em

Emily:si talvez nos vendria bien un poco de bebida que dices Spencer

Spencer:nolose...bueno tienen razon vamos

Aria:genial

Hanna:te ves emocionada

Aria:no nolo estoy

Spencer:pasa algo

Aria:si mi madre salio a una reunion de trabajo por 3 semanas y mi padre esta de viaje por 2 semanas

Emily:y eso se significa que estaras sola

Aria:no

Hanna:que dices

Aria:ese es el problema Meredith se quedara conmigo y me quedare de su sirvienta por dos horribles semanas

Spencer:estas hablando enserio por que no te quedas con Danville

Aria:Meredith amenazo con decirle a Jo sobre mi relacion con Ezra

Hanna:alto han pasado tres meses desde que te enteraste que eras su hija y no le has dicho sobre tu y Ezra

Aria:no estan facil como crees no se lo dije la primera vez que hablamos

Emily:por que no

Aria:que le iba decir querida mami que crees tengo una relacion amorosa con mi exmaestro no

Hanna:bueno tienes razon no es una buena primera impresion

y Meredith por que lo hace

Aria:nolose solo me odia sabes cuantas horas tengo que pasarme limpiando

y ahora que mi padre no esta creo que sera el doble o el triple de tiempo hay mi vida es horrible

Emily:bueno siquieres te podemos ayudar

Spener:claro que si

Hanna:desde luego sera mas divertido que ir a comprar tangas con mi madre

Spencer:que

Hanna:si pueden creerlo

Emily:y Ezra esta al tanto de esto

Aria:si hasta hace unos dias

Spencer:que quieres decir

Aria:bueno cancele mi cita con el de momento y fue a mi casa oyo los gritos de Meredith y me encontro de la sirvienta de Meredith

Emily:y que dijo

Aria:bueno dijo...no tienes que hacer esto enserio yo mismo hablare con Jo pero no lo deje no me puedo arriesgar asi y termino aceptando

Hanna:enserio acepto que su amor este de esclava de Meredith por el

Aria:claro

Spencer:enserio

Aria:bueno le dije que ya no lo haria y hablaria con Jo y con Meredith

Emily:deacuerdo y a que hora vamos

Aria:enserio iran

Spencer:por supuesto que si

Hanns:y entonces

Aria:en la tarde

Emily:ok ahi estaremos

Cuando Aria llego de la escuela Meredith se encontraba esperandola

Meredith:lista

Aria:ahora que quieres que haga

Meredith:bueno limpia el sotano,preparame algo de comer y nose otra cosa que se me ocurra

Aria:te estas aprovechando demasiado

Meredith:de eso se trata...entonces te apuras

Aria:enseguida

Meredith:asi me gusta(Aria deja aventado un florero detras de Meredith) Aria ven aca...

A la tarde llegaron las chicas y no ayudaron a Aria ya que Meredith...bueno Aria la corrio y asi pasaron los dias hasta que llego sabado dia de la fiesta de Jenna,Meredith se habia y todas se fueron la fiesta era una locura habia demasiada gente la fiesta era cerca del bosque en una cabaña habia de todo pero pronto se descontrolo

Emily:esto esta muy bueno se puso tan salvaje

Hanna:tranquila Em no te pases de bebida

Aria:si Em cuidado

Emily:tranquilas chicas todo estabien pero

Hanna:si

Emily:y Spencer

Aria:nolose

En ese momento entra Spencer corriendo

Spencer:chicas

Aria:Si que pasa(responde un poco desorientada)

Spencer:te estas pasando de bebida

Aria:claro que no...ya se acabo voy por mas

Spencer:no espera...Noel y Sean se empezaron a pelear

Hanna:Sean con Noel pero si son amigos

Spencet:ya lose pero comenzaron a discutir y todo se descontrolo

Emily:pues vamos

Spencer:si vamos

todas salen , los demas comienzan a salir se ve a Noel y Sean discutiendo y golpeandose algunos tratan de separarlos pero es imposible unos segundos despues se escuchan unos balasos todos se alteran y comienzan a gritar

Emily:que ocurre

Spencer:nolose estan disparando pero quien

Hanna:vamos corran todos corran

Aria:chicas vamonos

Spencer:si es lo mejor

Pero antes de que alguien pueda correr se oyen patrullas la policia ha llegado y no dejan que nadie se vaya entre los policias por obvio se encuentran Mac,Wilden y por supuesto Jo,comienzan a entrevistar a todos Wilden se acerca a Sean y Noel los ve golpeados ellos explican pero en ese momento Jo se dirige hacia donde Aria y las chicas estan

Spencer:Aria

Aria:si

Spencer:creo que tendremos problemas tu madre viene

Aria:no puede ser

Jo se acerca y comienza a hablar

Jo:que esta ocurriendo aqui

Hanna:detectetive..de..tiv

Aria:detective(dice a Hanna)

Hanna:detective lo sentimos pero solo es una fiesta de preparatoria nada grave

Jo:nada grave dispararon cualquiera pudo salir herido

Aria:perdon solo

Jo:solo que Aria

Aria:nada

Jo:muy bien llamare a sus padres(Jo comienza a llamar a los padres de las cuatro y les imforma pero ni Ella ni Byron contestan) Aria

Aria:ssss..sii(contesta algo desorientada)

Spencer:te dije que te pasaste de bebida(dice en susurros

Aria:lo siento...que pasa

Jo:no contestan donde estan

Aria:ellos...salieron de viaje ambos po semanas

Jo:muy bien..perfecto porque vendras conmigo po semanas estabien(dice molesta)y...

Aria:si

Jo:enserio te pasaste de bebida hablaremos seriamente de eso oiste

Aria:SI...

Un rato despues todos los padres llegan la madre de Hanna,la de Emily y los padres de Spencer mas tarde Aria se va con Jo ya en el auto de Jo,ella comienza a hablar con Aria

Jo:que ocurrio alla

Aria...uhm...bueno solo estabamos en una fiesta Noel y Sean comenzaron a pelear y todos salimos a ver que pasaba y un momento despues se oyeron los disparos nose de donde

Jo:cuando se fueron Ella y Byron y porque los dos

Aria:juntas de trabajo solamente nolose fue de momento ninguno se puso deacuerdo

Jo:muy bien pero conquien planeabas quedarte

Aria:mi padre bueno se supone que me quedaria con mi madre pero el no contaba conque se iria y ella no sabia que el iba a viajar y bueno Meredith se encontraba en mi casa

Jo:Meredith...quien es Meredith

Aria:es...la...novia de mi papá

Jo:perdon la novia de tu padre

Aria:si ella misma

Jo:...bueno no se que decir solo que llamare a tus padres

Aria:deacuerdo...les diras sobre que fui a esa fiesta

Jo:no lose quien te dio permiso

Aria:...bueno... de los dos

Jo:y...estuviste bebiendo

Aria:no...no fue asi...solo un poco

Jo:puede que creas que no tengo derecho a llamar tu atencion o a castigarte pero esto se salio de control...y si fuera por mi con todo lo que he sabido quien sabe donde estarias...tal vez en una escuela privada...

Aria:enserio...me harias eso

Jo:si...y si no me crees...

Aria:te creo...y perdon prometo que no volbera a pasar...

Jo:muy bien...

Aria:y entonces no estas molesta

Jo:si lo estoy pero que puedo hacer...solo informar a Ella y Byron

Aria:es cierto...

Jo: oi que eres buena para romper reglas(dice riendose)

Aria:si...es un don

Jo:bueno probablemente lo heredaste de mi

Aria:(Aria mostro una sonrisa)enserio y tu que has hecho

Jo:si te lo dijera no lo creirias

Aria:dime no pueden ser cosas tan malas

Jo:bueno mejor cuando lleguemos a mi casa te parece nos falta mucho de que hablar...y no quiero darte ideas

Aria:no hay problema y si falta mucho de que hablar...aaa sobre eso..

Jo:si

Aria:solo...noes nada

Jo:estabien aunque me lo tendras que contar

Aria:deacuerdo pero ahora no

Jo:ok me parece bien

En ese presiso momento una camioneta se atraveso enmedio de la carretera impidiendoles el paso,de la camioneta salieron unos hombre vestidos de negro se acercaron con pistolas hacia el auto donde Aria y Jo se encontraban

Aria:que esta pasando

estaras bien nada pasara(dice mientras toma su pistola)

Los hombres se acercan y obligan a Aria y a Jo a salir del auto,Jo les apunta con la pistola pero uno de ellos toma a Aria por detras y le apunta con una pistola en la garganta

Hombre 1(su nombre real es Rex):suelta el arma o la mato

Jo solto el arma rapidamente pero el segundo hombre la golpeo el la cabeza con la pistola,y el primero hizo lo mismo con Aria los dos hombres las subieron inconsientes a su a su oscura camioneta las amarraron de los pies las manos y la boca poco rato despues Jo comenzon a despertarse y al notar lo que pasaba intento liberarse pero le fue imposible noto a Aria a su lado inconsiente con un golpe en la cabeza cuando la camioneta se paro los dos hombres se bajaron y abrieron donde Aria y Jo se encontraban bajaron a Jo a la fuerza y el otro hombre cargo a Aria pues esta seguia inconsiente,caminaron hacia atras de una casa oscura y abandonada y entraron por la parte de atras bajaron hacia un sotano los hombres metieron a ambas a un cuarto oscuro y cerraron con candado por fuera despues de un largo rato Jo logro desatarse y rapidamente hizo lo mismo con Aria,Jo apoyo la cabeza de Aria sobre sus piernas mientras la acariciaba unos minutos despues Aria comenzo a despertarse

Jo:te encuentras bien

Aria:si...si creo pero que paso donde estamos

Jo:la verdad nolose pero esos tipos nos secuestraron...todo va estar bien te lo prometo confia en mi

Aria:si lo hare pero hay que inentar salir de aqui

Jo:si tienes razón pero tu descansa mira ese golpe en la cabeza

Aria:me duele un poco pero a ti tambien te golpearon

Jo:si pero porfavor hazme caso deacuerdo

Aria:si...aut

Jo:que te ocurre estas bien

Aria:si...no me duele un poco la cabeza

Jo:si...mira ese golpe,vamos a hacer una cosa acuestate aqui conmigo y duerme un poco ya encontraremos la manera de salir de aqui pero por ahora tenemos que encontrar la manera de pasar la noche

Aria:muy bien

Jo:ven (Jo la envuelbe con sus brazos y Aria apoya la cabeza en el pecho de Jo en unos minutos ambas se quedan dormidas)

En la madrugada entran los dos hombres Rex y Nate las hacen ponerse de pie y las sacan del cuarto

Jo:que es lo que quieren

Rex:hay linda Danville que preguntas son esas

Jo:disculpa

Rex:apoco no me recuerdas Josephine

Jo:no lo puedo creer Rex que estas haciendo a caso estas loco

Rex:si lo estoy y mucho

En ese momento sale Nate con Aria y apuntandole con la pistola en la cabeza

Jo:sueltala

Nate:wow si que se te subio la fama de policia a la cabeza

Jo:que es lo que quieren Nate

Nate:Jo...me reconociste no lo puedo creer(riendose)

Rex:bueno y como se encuentra Russ...JOSEPHINE

Jo:¿Russ? de que hablan

Nate:si como va su amorio

Jo:cual amorio

Rex:no te hagas Jo me dejaste por ese loco del FBI

Jo:que yo te deje...que asi que de eso se trata todo Venganza solo quieres eso no lo puedo creer

Rex:no es solo venganza quiero que Russ se entere de lo que te hice y le duela como ami me dolio

Jo:Rex el y yo ni siquiera estamos juntos nos separamos hace años

Rex: wow tanto tiempo

Jo:QUE

Nate:Rex solo queria hacer sufrir a Russ y yo le ayude

Jo:porfavor solo calmense y...(Rex golpe a Jo y la tira en el suelo pero en ese momento el se dirige a golpear a Aria y Jo se levanta rapidamente y se interpone Rex la vuelbe a golpear)

Rex:linda Jo te recomiendo no cruzarte me lo haces mas dificl, creo que no te quedo claro no solo quiero ver a Russ sufrir quiero verte a ti tambien y de paso a ella

Jo:no solo no la toquen estan dementes calmense los dos

Nate:no...no queremos aunque Russ no este aqui se enterara de que matamos a su querida esposa y a su hija que ha buscado como loco por 17 años

Jo:ustedes no se atrevan a lastimarla a ella por que sino les jur...espera como sabes que Russ la habia buscado por 17 años

Rex:quien crees que ayudo a Edna,no lo hizo ella sola

Jo:asi que ustedes fueron culpables de todo

Rex:asi lo fuimos te quitamos a tu hija por 17 años y ahora te la volberemos a quitar pero esta vez para siempre(se acerca bruscamente hacia Aria con un cuchillo)

Jo:NO Rex detente...

Mientras tanto en la comisaria Mac,Lindsey,Adam,Danny,Sheldon,Flack y Wilden se encontraban buscando a Jo

Ma:que es lo que ocurrio no contesta

Lindsey:encontraron su auto a media carretera vacio Jo no esta ahi

Wilden:ya llamaste a Aria tal vez este con ella

Mac:no Aria se fue con Jo en el auto no hay rastro de ambas ya llamamos a sus padres se dirigen a Rosewood esta fuera de la cuidad

Lindsey:bueno por el momento hay que encontrarlas pueden estar en peligro

Mac:vamos ahora

Ellos salen rapidamente en sus autos pero en ese momento Mac recibe un mensaje de A que le indica donde se encuentra Jo con Aria,el sin dudar conduce hacia ese lugar aunque se pregunta quien lo pudo haber enviado el pide refuerzos pero sin imaginarse llegan en ese instante Ella con Byron ellos estan molestos porque piensan que es culpa de Jo que su hija haya desaparecido...Pero en otro lugar del pueblo Hanna,Emily y Spencer se dirigen hacia el lugar donde Aria esta debido a que A tambien les indico aunque no van solas Ezra va con ellas el quiere salvar a Aria

Hanna:llegaremos a tiempo

Spencer:claro que si Hanna

Emily:S.R Fitz gracias por ayudarnos

Ezra:no hay de que chicas yo amo a Aria y no dejare que nada le pase

En otro lugar del pueblo se encuentran Wilden con Ella y Byron quienes van en el auto con Mac hacia donde A le indico a Mac ir

Mac:llegaremos en un instante solo queda poco

Byron:para que para que mi hija muera

Mac:señor porfavor llegaremos a tiempo nada le va a pasar a su hija de hecho no creo que Jo deje que nada le pase

Byron:yo creo Detective que todo esto empezo por culpa de Danville si ella no hubiera llegado a la vida de Aria nada de esto estaria pasando ni tendr...(llegan al lugar indicado y se escuchan un disparo se ve huir a dos hombres varios policias van tras ellos y Mac,Ella y Byron bajan del auto y llegan las chicas junto con Ezra)

Mientras tanto adentro de la casa donde Aria y Jo se encuentran

Jo:estas bien hija

Aria:estoy bien Ma-má

Jo:si si mi niña soy tu mamá no voy a dejar que nada de nada te pase estaras bien te lo prometo(dice abrazandola)te amo mucho

Aria:gracias gracias yo tambien te amo

Entran Mac con policias

Mac:Jo...estan bien

Jo:si Mac estamos bien muy bien

Mac:deacuerdo ahora salgamos de aqui

Cuando salen Ella y Byron abrazan a Aria tambien se acercan las chicas y Ezra

Byron:estas bien

Aria:si..si

Ella:nos preocupamos hija como lo siento

Aria:mamá estoy bien muy bien Jo gracias a ella estoy bien

Byron:no no por su culpa paso esto

Aria:claro que no

Ella:Byron creo que estamos exagerando un poco

Byron:no Ella

Aria:papá porfavor ella me salvo la vida

Byron:creo que tienes razon perdon

Spencer:Aria estas bien

Aria:si si estoy bien

Emily:creimos que ya sabes A...(lo dice en susurros)

Hanna:esa perra te hizo algo(lo dice gritando...todos lo notan y Jo se voltea confundida)

Aria:no no el o ella no fue fueron unos tipos otros

Ezra:Aria estas bien me preocupe mucho no sabes cuanto

Aria:Ezra GRACIAS POR VENIR te amo

Ezra:yo tambien y mucho me alegro de que estes bien que no te haya pasado nada

Aria:no no estoy bien te amo Ezra pero hay demasiados policias

Ezra:si lose corri un gran riesgo pero por ti

Aria:gracias como te quiero amor

Ezra:yo más amor

EZra y Aria se encontraban solos entre la multitud de policas sus padres estan hablando con Mac y las chicas siendo interrogadas por Wilden cuando Jo se acerca a donde Aria y Ezra

Jo:hola como te sientes

Aria:mejor gracias y tu esos golpes se ven serios

Jo:si lo son pero estoy mejor y quien eres tu si se puede saber(dice mirando a Ezra)

Aria:...aaa...el...es...mi...

Ezra:soy...su..nov

Aria:es mi novio se llama Ezra...Ezra Fitz

Ezra:mucho gusto detective Danville

Jo:tu novio mucho gusto Ezra Fitz soy Jo Danville...te tenias muy bien guardado esto no Aria

Aria:si un poco

Despues de eso Aria le cuenta a Jo la verdad de Ezra ella se queda sorprendida pero no lo acepta de una manera no muy convencedora ya que si le dice no Aria no le hara caso unos dias despues llegan Tyler y Elli,Jo esta muy contenta por que esten alli y por decirles lo de Aria aunque tendra que revelar toda la historia quien implica mucho a Tyler

Elli:mamá

Jo:Elli mi amor como te extrañe

Elli:yo tambien

Tyler:mamá

Jo:hijo como estas

Tyler:muy bien mamá te extrañe

Jo:yo tambien te extrañe Tyler...ahora sientense porfavor hay algo de lo que me gustaria hablarles

Elli:sobre que

Jo:es algo muy delicado algo sobre lo que nunca habia hablado

Tyler:que es

Jo:tienen una hermana a la que crei muerta por mucho tiempo

Tyler:una hermana

Elli:pero como es posible cuando paso es mayor que Tyler

Jo:de hecho es la gemela de Tyler

Tyler:gemela yo una gemela pero como

Jo:hace 17 años cuando me embaraze de Russ tu padre Tyler tuve dos bebes un niño y una niña pero como teniamos mucho trabajo los dejabamos con Edna la niñera era de confianza pero cuando ambos bebes tenian tres semanas de haber nacido Russ y yo llegamos a casa y Edna no estaba se habia llevado a ambos bebes con su ropa y algunos jugetes la buscamos y buscamos hasta que despues de un mes aparecio pero nadamas nos entregaron a Tyler fue al unico que encontraron no habia rastros de la otra bebe aun asi agarraron a unos complices de Edna pero ella se escapo y no la encontraron ni a ella ni a la bebe pero unos de sus complices aseguro que estaba muerta que mi hija estaba muerta el conto hasta el ultimo detalle de su muerte por mas doloroso que fuera y yo la crei muerta aunque Russ no estaba convencido cuando Tyler cumplio dos años nos separamos...

Tyler:por que nos cuentas esto ahora..por que no nos contaron ni tu ni mi papá

Jo: era muy doloroso recordar lamento no haberte contado y este es el caso Allyssa tu hermana esta viva

como es posible

Jo:es posible de la nada Edna aparecio implicada en un caso y todo salio a la luz

Elli:asi que tienes una hija

Jo:si amor pero estate tranquila no te voy a dejar de querer yo te amo mucho

Elli:yo tambien te amo mami y me gustaria conocerla despues de todo tambien es mi hermana

Jo:claro que lo es...Tyler tu que opinas

Tyler:es extraño pero si me gustaria conocerla es increible que se yo su gemelo de ella de Allyssa

Jo:su nombre es Aria ella fue adoptada por la familia Montgomery

Tyler:mi hermana es Aria Montgomery

Jo:si que sucede

Tyler:es solo que la conozco ella era amiga de Alison Dilaurentis

Elli:como sabes eso

Tyler:noticias periodicos

Jo:tu lees periodicos

Tyler:me gusta estar informado de lo que ocurre en otros lugares

Jo:enserio

Tyler:lei el caso y Alison y sus amigas me parecieron sexys pero ahora me siento avergonzado

Jo:no importa la conoceras ambos la conoceran pero antes tengo que hablar con ella

Tyler:estabien esperaremos

Elli:claro que si

Jo:gracias chicos los quiero

Y en una loca fiesta de piscina en casa de Spencer todas las chicas estaban en trajes de baño sexys estaban bebiendo por supuesto y hablando sobre que ultimamente todo iba mucho mejor y A se habia calmado por un tiempo, hasta que Melissa aparecio ella salio a avisar que Wilden se encontraba ahí buscando a las chicas

Melissa:Spencer tienen visita

Spencer:disculpa quien es...

Melissa:el

Spencer:que rayos...

Melissa:vayan esta en la sala

Rapidamente se dirigieron hacia alla con tan solo sus trajes de baño,toallas,lentes de sol etc todo lo indicado para una fiesta de piscina

Wilden:esta no es una fiesta asi que por que no..

Hanna:por que no se va

Wilden:por favor necesito que me acompañen a la comisaria necesito mostrarles algo..

Hanna:pero...

Wilden:ya informe a sus padres de esto ya se encuentran alla a si que acompañenme

Spencer:asi

Wilden:cambiense rapido

En la comisaria ya estaban los padres de las liars ahi

Spencer:mamá que sucede

Veronica:hallaron unos videos necesitan mostrarselos a ustedes estan involucradas

Emily:pero como..que videos de que

Veronica:nolose solo se que Wilden necesita hablarles

Wilden:asi es pero a solas

Veronica:que no eso si que no entraremos no las dejaremos solas con usted

Jo:de hecho yo supervisare...ya conoces las reglas Wilden

Veronica:gracias Dtv Danville...ahora sabre que Spencer y las demas bueno no estaran solas ahi con Wilden

Jo:no hay de que vamos

Las liars se encontraban siendo interrogadas por Wilden

Wilden:bueno espero que despues de que vean el contenido de los videos puedan explicarlo todo

El puso los videos las chicas estaban nerviosas pero la pantalla de Tv no cambiaba no hubo ni señal de los videos no se reproducio nada

Wilden:pero que pasa que sucede

Spencer:bueno nolose que es lo que nos iba a mostrar

Wilden:hubo una falla no habra interrogatorio hasta recuperar los videos

Todas se salieron en los pasillos se encontraban todos los papás de las liars

Pam:que paso estas bien Emily

Emily:si mamá todo esta bien

Veronica:que paso Detective Danville

Jo:bueno creo que Wilden no tenia los videos correctos o fue una farsa lo supervisare de cerca

Ashley:que bueno que todo salio bien

Wilden:pero aun no se pueden ir necesitamos que se queden hasta saber que ocurrio

Jo y Mac se encontraban en los pasillos acompañando a los padres y a las chicas cuando Elli la hija de Jo entro a verla

Elli:mamá...

Jo:hey hola cariño que ocurre

Las chicas se encontraban platicando de lejos y Aria noto lo que pasaba de hecho todas lo notaron

Emily:no sabia que Danville tuviera mas hijos

Aria:ni yo creo que se salto esa parte de su vida

Hanna:tu no le contaste de Ezra

Aria:no es igual bueno creo...

-Jo:que pasa Elli ocurre algo malo

Elli:no solo queria pedirte permiso si puedo pasar la noche con una amiga

Mac:Elli eres buena tan rapido ya conseguiste amigas

Elli:no de hecho ella vive en New York pero tiene familia aqui

Jo:bueno creo que seria una buena idea pero primero quien es

Elli:Annie Clark

Jo:estabien

Elli:gracias mami

Jo:te quierio mucho

Elli:yo tambien y mucho bueno me voy adios

Jo:adios Elli

Elli:adios Dtv Taylor

Mac:Adios

Jo:bueno ahora es mejor que hablemos con Wilden

Mac:creo que no es con el con quien deberias hablar

Jo:a que te ref...Aria(volteandola a ver)

Mac:si no creo que estuviera enterada de que tuviera una hermana

Jo:voy a hablar con ella

Jo se acerca hacia donde estan las chicas, se miran entre ellas al verla llegar

Emily:oigan Jo viene hacia aca

Aria:si ya veo disimulen

Spencer:si claro, Hanna...(volteandola a ver en ese momento llega Jo)

Hanna:entonces mi padre me dijo que no me compraria un pony

Jo:...un Pony

Hanna:hola detective...estabamos hablando de regalos que nunca nos dieron

Spencer:a...si

Aria:si

Spencer:claro cuando tenia 6 años le pedi a mi padre un perrito

Jo:y no te lo compraron

Spencer:de hecho si y mordio a Hanna

Hanna:era un perro espantoso

Aria:era un chihuahua

Hanna:gigante...bueno pero a Spencer le compraron su perro y a mi no me compraron mi Pony...me quede con las ganas

Aria:si quieres te presto el mio tiene tiempo que no lo uso

Emily:tienes un pony

Aria:claro que no

Jo:que interesantes historias...Aria

Aria:si

Jo:podemos hablar

Aria:claro

Hanna:creo que nosotras las dejamos compermiso

Aria:y...de que necesitas hablar

Jo:sabes bien...perdon por no contarte sobre Elli

Aria:yo no he sido del todo sincera contigo

Jo:no..y lose yo tampoco pero no estas molesta

Aria:bueno quiza...necesito saber

Jo:esta bien hay que hablar de hecho hay muchos detalles sobre lo que quiero hablarte

Aria:claro si mas tarde

Jo:ok adios linda necesito hablar con Wilden

Aria:adios...mamá(le dijo mientras Jo se alejaba con una sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro

Mas tarde en la oficina de Jo,Aria y ella se encontraban platicando

Aria:asi que tengo una hermana...llamada Elli a espera ademas de un hermano gemelo

Jo:si

Aria:por que me mentiste porque no lo mencionaste

Jo:fue muy dificil hacerlo

Aria:asi que Edna jamas estuvo en la carcel...hasta ahora

Jo:Aria deveras perdoname

Aria:si te perdono yo tampoco te conte de Ezra...aunque debiste haberme dicho

Jo:de hecho es cierto eso me sorprendio mucho

Aria:si no solo a ti...pero ya que estamos hablando aqui te puedo preguntar algo

Jo:que pasa

Aria:donde esta mi papá

Jo:sabia que no te guardarias eso,tenias que preguntarmelo...pero ya esta al tanto de que tu sabes la verdad y vendra

Aria:el viene cuando

Jo:llega mañana

Aria:mañana...no te ofendas pero tu te guardas las cosas para ultimo momento

Jo:si lo siento mucho hija...el querra hablar contigo...17 años de no verte tienen muchas cosas de que hablar

Aria:si...va a ser dificil...muy dificil

Jo:te entiendo mira no me odies pero Russ...fue el unico que tenia esperanzas de que estuvieras con vida...yo estaba tan lastimada que no quise ni molestarme en entrar a tu habitacion,en hablar de ti fue muy duro...Y cada vez que crecia Tyler me imaginaba como serias,pero tu padre siempre dijo que estabas viva en algun lado...y me siento muy mal no haberte visto crecer

Aria:..yo...bueno...quisieras ver fotos mias de cuando era pequeña

Jo:me encantaria...mucho enserio

Aria:entonces tendre que hacer un viaje a mi casa por albumnes de mi infancia

Jo:vamos a mi casa...aquel dia ibas a ir pero con lo de Rex y Nate no pudimos hablar ni pasar tiempo juntas

Aria:entonces ire

Jo:vamos te acompaño

Aria:si gracias

Ya que pasaron a casa de Aria por las fotografias se dirigieron a casa de Jo ahi no había nadie Elli se habia ido con su amiga y Tyler venia en camino con Russ

Jo:bienvenida a mi casa

Aria:gracias...es linda

Jo:gracias...bueno ven que te parece si cocino algo,platicamos,me muestras las fotos y yo te muestro las que tengo de ti

Aria:claro...pero

Jo:si

Aria:tu cocinas

Jo:me preguntas eso...claro que lo hago niña

Aria:lo siento esque no te ves como que...ya sabes

Jo:deacuerdo ignorare eso y por lo tanto vamos...espera

Aria:si

Jo:porque no me contaste de ti y Ezra desde el principio

Aria:umh...bueno ya sabes con esa placa y esa pistola te ves...bueno...das miedo

Jo:te doy miedo

Aria:no...un poco

Jo:excelente...entre nosotras no habra discuciones

Aria:claro que si...totalmente deacuerdo

Mas tarde ya que estaba la cena ambas se encontraban comiendo,riendo y viendo las fotos

Jo:no puedo creer todo lo que me perdi...17 años

Aria:estabien...ahora tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo

Jo:si todo el tiempo...pero si te hubiera buscado si tan solo le hubiera creido a Russ...

Aria:tal vez...pero eso no cambia las cosas

Jo:tienes razón no me voy a lamentar por el pasado y disfrutare estos momentos

Aria:excelente

Jo:no todo

Aria:Que dices

Jo:falta algo

Aria:que cosa

Jo:esto(en ese momento Jo le comienza a hacer cosquillas a Aria)

Aria:aaaa...no no basta basta(riendose)

Jo:que dices no te oigo...

Aria:que pares

Jo:que siga bueno

Aria:que no

despues de un rato ambas se calman

Jo:lo siento solo queria saber como era divertirse contigo

Aria:pues que descubriste...soy muy divertida en especial estando contigo(Aria la abraza y Jo a ella)

Jo:te extrañe mucho...te quiero hermosa

Aria:y yo a ti mamá

En ese momento se escucha la puerta y a Elli llegar

Elli:mamá ya llegue

Jo:parece que tu hermana llego Aria

Aria:si...me gustaria conocerla

Jo:por supuesto...Elli ven amor

Elli:que pasa mamá...hola(dice al notar la presencia de Aria

Aria:hola

Jo:Elli ella es Aria

Elli:mucho gusto soy Elli

Aria:igualmente...soy Aria...creo que ya sabias eso

Elli:si bueno...no importa mi mamá me a hablado de ti

Aria:enserio

Elli:si

Jo;bueno que les parece si nos sentamos y platicamos

Elli y Aria:estabien

Despues de que Jo y sus dos hijas se conocieran...al otro día Aria fue a ver a Ezra antes de clases

Ezra:asi que tu padre llega hoy

Aria:asi es

Ezra:y...es agente del FBI

Aria:asi parece

Ezra:no lo creo si Byron...me quiso echar de Rosewood,y de tu vida...que hara Russ Agente del FBI

Aria:no tengas miedo...mi madre no hizo nada

Ezra:si pero con esa placa y esa pistola da miedo

Aria:verdad que si...yo tambien lo note

Ezra:estabien y le contaras a Russ sobre tu y yo

Aria:nolose...no le conte a Jo...hasta que nos vio juntos

Ezra:espero y no pase lo mismo ahorita

Aria:yo tambien lo espero porque si no...nose que pasara

Ezra:no quiero ni pensarlo

unas horas despues en la secuendaria Rosewood las chicas se encontraban platicando...cuando Jo llego...junto con Wilden y Mac...aunque no a visitar a Aria el director Tamborely los habia mandado a llamar...

Emily:que hara aqui Wilden

Spencer:oi que Tamborely los mando a traer

Aria:genial...porque sera

Spencer:nose...pero espero y no sea algo malo

Hanna:oh...algo sobre nosotras

Aria:por ahora hay que esperar

Emily:si...eso es buena idea

Spencer:cuando llega Russ

Aria:hoy

Hanna:como te sientes

Aria: mi vida dio un giro de 90° en unos meses...me entere de que mis padres no eran mis padres...a los pocos dias llegan dos policias a ayudar a Wilden en el caso del robo del cadaver de Ali...donde podriamos estar involucradas...luego una mujer aparece diciendo que es mi madre...y luego se sabe que ella me robo...y mi madre es la Dective Jo Danville que ayuda a Wilden y despues tengo un hermano gemelo y un padre que es agente del FBI...y ademas una hermana de la que no sabia nada...si estoy bien

Hanna:no puedo creer que desde lo de Alison nuestras vidas cambiaron tanto

Spencer:ya no somos las de antes nosotras igual cambiamos

Emily:muchisimo

Aria:por que todo lo de nuestra familia viene a saberse ahora porque ahora...porque no antes o despues de todo el tiempo tuvo que ser ahora..."A" habra provocado todo

Hanna:tal vez...si claro que fue A

Aria:Jo,pudo aparecer en cualquier momento pero no...aparecio durante los acosos de A

Spencer:me pude enterar que Jason era mi hermano otro dia cualquiera

Emily:todo esto es demasiado para nosotras

Aria:si que lo es

Hanna:por un lado nuestras vidas se arruinaron por completo pero por otro lado tambien mejoraron

Aria:me pregunto si...

Spencer:si

Aria:si no hubiera vuelto de Islandia...los ataques de habrian comenzado

Hanna:A,queria que estuvieramos las 4 juntas,pero noes tu culpa,yo tambien me pude ir y luego regresar

Aria:gracias...tambien sino hubiera vuelto no habria conocido a Ezra

Spencer:tienes razón talvez ahora seriamos unas solteronas

Hanna:eso seria horrible

Emily:si

Spencer:hablando de Ezra le contaras a tu padre de ustedes

Aria:no se...no se como decirle

Emily:debe ser dificil...

Aria:lo es...no le voy a decir el primer dia o el segundo o el tercero o...no tengo idea cuando

Mas tarde las chicas se encontraban platicando cuando notaron que mas padres estaban llegando

Aria:ya saben de por que Wilden...y los demas estan aqui

Spencer:no solo vienen ellos,Tamborely tambien cito a mis padres a ambos

Aria:que

Spencer:si...y tambien a la mamá de Hanna

Hanna:si ya me aviso

Emily:que creen

Las tres:que

Emily:mi padre tambien viene me acaba de avisar

Aria:esto es una especie de citas padres e hijos

Spencer:no creo...ademas...

Aria:QUE

Spencer...Aria

Aria:si

Spencer:por casualidad el hombre que esta con Jo no es...

Aria:quien...mi...el...llego...ya llego

Hanna:ese es tu papá

Aria:si...Creo...que si

Spencer:en definitivo esto es una junta padres e hijos pero nadamas de nosotras

Aria:no...los padres de Paige,Noel y...Sean tambien estan aqui

Hanna:que es esto

Aria:nose...lo que me preocupa es otra cosa

Emily:ve alla

Aria:que...no

Hanna:vamos...Aria esta muy feliz se nota

Spencer:si es del FBI pero se ve muy amable

Aria:si...Jo tambien se ve...no es mala pero aveces me asusta

Hanna:bueno es que con esa placa y esa pistola

Emily,Spencer,Aria:da miedo

En ese momento Jo se acerca hacia donde estan las chicas

Spener:aunque no quieras ir Aria...Jo ya viene

Aria:..que esta pasando

Jo:Hola

Todas:hola

Aria:ya es hora

Jo:si y no

Aria:¿que?

Jo:el director mando a llamar a varios padres y a nosotros para que les hablen del futuro sobre a lo que se van a dedicar y aprovecho que Russ esta aqui y tambien lo necesita

Aria:ok

Jo:te parece si al rato hablan los dos

Aria:si...perfecto

Jo:muy bien...no estes nerviosa todo va a salir bien

Aria:a si

Jo:si...bueno me tengo que ir

Aria:adios te quiero

Jo:yo mas...

Todos los alumnos estaban sentados ya que Tamborely había organizado la reunion el estaba tranquilamente dando su discurso.

Tamborely: bueno muchachos esta reunion que organize es para hablarles de su futuro como ya ven algunos de los padres de los alumnos se encuentran aqui ellos se dedican a diferentes cosas...cada uno tiene un diferente pero interesante trabajo y los he llamado para que cuenten en que consiste cada trabajo que tienen...bueno quien quiere ser el primero en pasar...Señora Marin nos haria el honor

Hanna:que...no mi madre...por que(les dijo en susurros a las chicas)

Spencer:tranquilizate Hanna(susurrando)

Aria:si al menos no eres la que tiene a sus cuatro padres aqui o mas bien alla(les dice volteandolos a ver y susurrando)

La mamá de Hanna comenzo a contar acerca de que se hace en su trabajo

Ashley: bueno alumnos de Rosewood mi nombre es Ashley Marin...soy la madre de Hanna...yo trabajo en un banco y lo que yo hago ahi consiste en...(y asi cintinuo y continuo...lo que pasa es que nose en que consiste su trabajo asi que en algunos casos le inventare) analizar cuentas bancarias...de cada cliente...

Cuando termino Tamborely llamo al padre de Sean quien es el Reverendo del pueblo,luego llama al padre de Noel quien es empresario...luego llama a el padre de Aria Byron...despues es el turno de Jo...ella no se presenta como la madre de Aria solo dice que es la Detective Danville...tambien llama a Wilden aunque no sea ningun padre el habla presumidamente sobre su trabajo...tambien llama al padre de Emily...luego llama a Russ aunque no se presente como ningun padre de familia pues nosabe que decir el habla sobre ser agente del FBI...pero cuando va a llamar a la madre de Spencer la alarma de incendios suena y todos comienzan a salir

Tamborely:porfavor salgan con cuidado no corran,no griten...

Un rato despues notan que fue una falsa alarma...

Tamborely:estabien no hay incendio alguien encendio la alarma para incendios eso no fue gracioso asi que el responsable que de un paso al frente...

Nadie se movio...Tamborely decidio investigar y continuaron con la reunion...poco despues tomaron un descanso ya que Tamborely necesitaba atender una llamada muy importante...todos los alumnos se pararon de sus asientos para platicar un poco...las chicas fueron a hablar con sus padres Aria se encontraba hablando con Byron...

Aria:estuviste muy bien

Byron:gracias hija...es el(volteando a ver a Russ)

Aria:si..papá...es el...pero no te pongas celoso

Byron:no lo estoy...bueno..un poco...solo...un poco no me remplazes hija

Aria:no lo hare...nunca en la vida

Byron:estabien...te quiero..

Aria:yo igual y mucho...ah oye

Byron:si

Aria:Meredith...te busca

Byron:a si es cierto voy a hablar con ella adios

Aria:adios

En ese preciso instante se acerca Ella a hablar con Aria

Ella:hola

Aria:hola...mamá

Ella:tu padre...el

Aria:fue con Meredith

Ella:si ya veo...solo te iba a decir no hizo algun comentario sobre mi

Aria:sobre ti...porque lo haria...mamá que paso

Ella:es solo que tu abuela llega mañana...la madre de tu padre y el no le comento que nos habiamos separado

Aria:espera el no lo hizo pero porque despues de todo este tiempo que paso

Ella:nose pero ya veremos que pasa

Mientrastanto Russ hablaba con Jo y el miraba a Aria

Russ:es ella...Jo

Jo:es ella

Russ:tiene tus ojos...es identica a ti

Jo:si pero por desgracia saco algunas de tus actitudes

Russ: ha de ser excelente

Jo:no te halagues a ti mismo

Russ:no puedo creer cuanto ha crecido...es ta hermosa igual que su madre

Jo:porfavor Russ calmate si

Russ:hablo enserio

Jo:tambien yo

Russ:estabien...pero hablaremos como familia todos esta tarde...Tyler,Elli,tu,Allyssa y yo

Jo:su nombre es Aria

Russ:yo la conozco por Allyssa

Jo:lo se pero las cosas cambian tambien tiene un padre una madre que la quieren a y un hermano de los que no la podemos alejar

Russ:estabien...

En ese momento llega Tyler hacia donde estan sus padres

Tyler:hola...mamá(abrazandola)

Jo:hola...que haces aqui

Tyler:mi padre puede ser muy...paciente pero yo no, vengo a hablar con Aria

Russ:Tyler...ahora pero queria que hablaramos todos juntos

Tyler:si pero yo yano aguanto

Jo:estabien Tyler ve...

Tyler se dirigie a hablar con Aria...ella se encuentra con Hanna,Spencer y Emily

Hanna:estabien no miren pero chico lindo a la vista

Aria:Hanna...

Hanna:ahora no...viene hacia aca

Spencer:eso es porque...

Hanna:shhhhh

Tyler:hola

Todas:hola

Tyler:Aria

Aria:si...

Tyler:podemos hablar

Aria:claro pero pense que era esta tarde

Tyler:si pero yono puedo esperar

Aria:estabien vamos hacia alla

Tyler:claro

Comienzan a caminar pero Aria se regresa hacia donde estan las chicas y le dice a Hanna...

Hanna:que pasa

Aria:para que sepas es mi hermano...

Hanna:enserio le dirias que...

Aria:mi hermano gemelo

Hanna:oh..ya veo

Aria se aleja con Tyler y las chicas continuan platicando

Spencer:creo que te gusto la version masculina de Aria

Hanna:yo salgo con Caleb

Emily:si ya veo...antes no...

Mientrastanto Aria platicaba con Tyler

Tyler:lamento llegar asi...

Aria:no importa...yo tambien tenia ganas de conocerte

Tyler:me presento oficialmente...soy Tyler Jonhpson

Aria:soy Aria Montgomery

Tyler:bueno hay mucho de que platicar

Aria:si lo hay...como por ejemplo Jo te comento antes sobre mi

Tyler:no dijo nada hasta hace un tiempo

Aria:si a mi tampoco me hablo de ti...de nadie...ni de Russ..Ni de Elli

Tyler:mi padre es algo...bueno cae bien...se separo de mi mamá ya tiene muchisimo tiempo..y despues adopto a Elli

Aria:ya veo...como esta ella con esto...me refiero a Elli...hable con ella pero Jo estaba ahi

Tyler:aque te refieres con..como esta

Aria:si como lo toma si bien o mal...yo no quiero causar problemas

Tyler:lo se no causas ninguno y Elli esta bien entiende que mi mamá esta muy feliz y confundida,no tenerte por 17 años fue mucho...peor cuando te creyo muerta todo este tiempo y de la noche a la mañana saber que estas bien

Aria:si...lo entiendo yo tambien me sorprendi mucho...cuando me entere que erea adoptada me...sorprendi..me confundi estaba muy tensa y a las pocas semanas saber quien es tu madre sin siquiera imaginarlo...pues es muy sorprendente...

Tyler:si a mi tambien me sorprendio cuando mamá nos conto...lo que mas me sorprendio fue saber que tengo una gemela...eso fue extremadamente raro

Aria:si eso fue lo mas raro...

Tyler:estas lista para al rato

Aria:claro aunque algo nerviosa...no sabre que hacer

Tyler:solo estate tranquila...todo saldra bien ya veras

Aria:gracias...eso espero

Tyler:y me gustaria conocerte mas dime que te gusta...cuales son tus planes para el futuro

Aria: me gusta mucho la literatura...quiero ser escritora

Tyler:ya veo...ami casi no me gusta leer pero creo que podrias enseñarme un poco...de tus libros favoritos...

Aria:claro...y que hay de ti

Tyler:bueno...nolose tengo que pensarlo mucho...aun...pero como todo chico me gustan...los videojuegos y el futbol...a y las chicas

Aria:claro tengo un hermano con los mismos intereses

Tyler:enserio un hermano

Aria:si es de la edad de Elli

Tyler:no le digas eso...no tiene mucho que rompio con su novio...y a mamá casi no le agrada verla crecer...vete acostumbrando

Aria:porque

Tyler:a Elli la vio crecer y aveces la sigue tratando como niña pequeña...y a ti que no lo hizo y la ultima vez que te vio fue hace 17 años cuando eras una bebe nose como te vaya a tratar cuando menciones tus planes para el futuro...o ya se lo comentaste

Aria:no del todo...sabe que me gusta leer y que quiero ser escritora...pero no le he dicho todos mis planes...crees que cuando lo haga se ponga muy...nose...se preocupe

Tyler:nose pero lo que si se...esque nuestros padres nos estan viendo

Aria:claro...ya lo note...creo que el esta muy impaciente...se nota

Tyler:si...bueno...me tengo que ir

Aria:claro nos vemos mas tarde

Tyler:adios hermana...fue un gusto conocerte

Aria:igualmente adios

Mas tarde,Aria se encontraba con Jo,en la casa de Aria todo estaba listo para el encuentro padre e hija de Russ y Aria...Jo llevo a Aria a casa de Jo

Jo:como te sientes...estas nerviosa

Aria:no...si un poco...pero no tanto como lo estaba contigo

Jo:estabas nerviosa cuando me conociste...

Aria:de hecho la tercera vez que hablamos

Jo:tienes razón...cuando nos conocimos por primera vez fue...por...

Aria:Edna...debido a lo que paso hablamos...juntas...pero...

Jo:si...

Aria:te vi por primera vez en el interrogatorio...pero hablamos gracias a Edna.

Jo:si..odio aceptarlo...pero...si Edna no hubiera aparecido...tu y yo no estariamos aqui...juntas...

Aria:tienes razón...y si hubiera llegado antes...que hubiera pasado

Jo:nolose...pero estoy segura de que...estariamos juntas...

Aria:si eso creo...

Jo:y hablando de...nosotras...cuando estuve en la escuela vi a tu padre Byron..con

Aria:esa es Meredith...la novia de mi padre

Jo:y ella da clases ahi...y tu mamá tambien

Aria:mi familia es algo complicada...y no lo digo solamente por los Montgomery

Jo:que estas tratando de decir...

Aria:yo no dije nada...

Jo:no...dijiste que somos complicados

Aria:ellos no...tu eres la complicada

Jo:yo...que te pasa

Aria:nose...eres algo...bueno...olvidalo

Jo:no...no lo voy a olvidar

Aria:...sera mejor que si

Jo:mira...hablaremos de eso despues...Russ esta por llegar

Aria:claro...aahh...me podrias...ayudar

Jo:ayudar...con que...

Aria:nose como manejar esta situacion...es muy...dificil

Jo:solo...portate bien...

Aria:lo mismo me dijo la detective Messer hace algunos meses cuando estaba a segundos de poner un pie en tu oficina

Jo:deacuerdo...Russ...es...bueno...le gusta ser halagado...mucho...

Aria:a..si...bueno..podria decir...que el FBI...es genial

Jo:mejor no lo hagas...se le podrian subir los humos a la cabeza...

Aria:sera mejor no hacerlo...

Jo:...si...es buena idea...(se escucha el timbre)...llego...

Aria:ya...tan pronto

Jo:si..voy a abrirle...espera aqui

Aria:ok

Russ y Jo se dirigen a la sala donde se encuentra Aria...cuando entran Russ queda maravillado por saber que su hija esta bien y la esta viendo en ese momento.

Jo:...bueno...ya es hora...yo ire a revisar unos papeles los dejo solos..

Aria:claro...

Russ:si..ve tomate tu tiempo...

Cuando Jo se ha ido...Russ comienza la platica por mas...nervioso que este...

Russ:..hola...Aria cierto

Aria:si...asi es

Russ:bueno...no se que decir...solo que estoy muy...feliz de verte...saber que estas bien...

Aria:si...bueno esto...se ha vuelto complicado desde hace tiempo...pero me alegra...conocerte tambien...

Russ:gracias...te quiero mucho...y moria por conocerte...cuando Jo me conto...bueno...yo no sabia...si(Aria interrumpe su platica con un abrazo...y Russ queda impactado)

Aria:yo tambien te quiero mucho...eres mi padre...cierto

Russ:claro que lo soy...bueno solo Jo tiene que estar segura de eso pero...claro que lo soy...te quiero mi pequeña...saber que estas bien me hizo...feliz...y estar aqui contigo aun mas...te amo...Allyssa...

Aria:y yo a ti...(Aria noto que la llamo por su verdadero nombre pero no dijo nada de hecho le agrado)

Russ y Aria comenzaron a hablar sobre sus vidas...un rato despues Jo se les unio y los tres comenzaron...una platica muy tierna

Jo:que tal va todo...

Aria:bien...

Russ:hasta que llegaste...es broma

Jo:...no importa...Tyler me acaba de llamar...el y Elli estan por llegar

Russ:perfecto...ahora si tendremos la platica de familia como queria

Jo:ahora si estamos todos juntos

Russ:espere este momento por un largo tiempo...y por fin se hizo real

Aria:si...ami tambien me alegra estar con ustedes...

Despues de algunos dias las cosas iban mejorando Russ pasaba tiempo con Aria y Tyler,tambien con Elli,pues la trataba como su hija,mientrastanto Aria se encontraba desayunando con Hanna ellas esperaban a Emily y Spener pero algo sucedio...

Hanna: deacuerdo aque hora dijeron que llegaban

Aria:a las 10:00 am

Hanna:que hora es

Aria:9:59 am

Hanna:ya veo

Aria:por que tanta apuracion

Hanna:nada...bueno te lo voy a decir

Aria:que ocurre...pasa algo malo

Hanna:no...es solo que mi padre organizo una cena familiar

Aria:familiar

Hanna:si...Mi padre...Isabelle,Kate y yo

Aria:con Kate...pense que no las volberia a poner juntas

Hanna:si yo tambien pense eso...

Aria:oh...estan aqui

Hanna:ya era hora Spencer

Spencer:perdon por la demora...se nos paso el tiempo

Emily:un ligero retraso

Aria:si nos dimos cuenta

Spencer:estabien quieren ordenar

Hanna:si...yo muero de hambre

Emily:yo igual

Aria:y...yo...bueno empezemos...

Spencer:yo comere tostadas con queso... y mantequilla...a y un jugo de naranja

Emily:yo quiero...panqueques con miel...un sandwich integral y jugo de vetabel

Aria:...yo quiero un sandwich de queso y...un jugo de fresa

Hanna:y yo quiero huevos revueltos con tocino y jugo de naranja...muero de hambre...a y unos dedos de queso...

El mesero llego con las ordenes las chicas comenzaron a comer pero notaron algo rarisimo...de hecho horrible...

Spencer:mmm esto esta delicioso...

Hanna:muy rico...oigan esperen...

Emily:que ocurre

Hanna:esto no es un dedo de queso...es un...aaaaaaaaaaahhhh...santo cielo(estaba horrorizada casi llorando)

Aria:eso...es...por dios...un dedo humano...Hanna que...como...

Las chicas estaban horrorizadas pero en unos minutos notaron que Hanna no era la unica con comida hecha de partes humanas la carne del sandwich de Emily era humana igual...las tostadas de Spencer contenian un trozo de lengua y el sandwich de Aria era igual de carne humana...pero no eran las unicas todo la gente en el restaurante le ocurria lo mismo los camareros llamaron al 911...Wilden,Jo & Mac llegaron...con Lindsey y Danny

Spencer:gracias a dios la policia esta aqui

Hanna:sabes Aria jamas en la vida me habia alegrado tanto de ver a tu mamá

Aria:ni yo...necesito algo de beber...(Aria agarra su jugo y cuando lo toma nota que es sangre)...aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh

Spencer:no lo puedo creer esto es sangre...el jugo de fresa es sangre

Emily llamo rapidamente a Jo...

Hanna:estas bien...la detective Danville ya viene

Aria:esto es...haaaaayy dios...

Jo:que pasa Aria estas bien...

Aria:noo...

Emily:el jugo de fresa es enrealidad sangre...

Jo:esto...que esta pasando es muy...raro porque les serivirian partes del cuerpo humanas...

Hanna:quien l hizo picadillo y porque nos alimenta con el...

Aria:nose pero yono no volbere a comer aqui

Jo:tranquila...vamos a mi oficina...si

Aria:estabien

Ambas se fueron a la oficina de Jo...ella le tomo muestras a Aria de la boca despues la ayudo a desaserce de la sangre...

Jo:estas mejor...cariño

Aria:..creo...si estoy mucho mejor

Jo: que bien...

Aria:ocurre algo...

Jo:no...

Aria:porque...no te creo

Jo:que dices todo esta bien...

Aria:no...no lo esta...quieres contarme

Jo:deacuerdo...iba a esperar pero...creo que es tiempo

Aria:de que...para que pasa algo...

Jo:me voy de Rosewood...

Aria:adonde...

Jo:de regreso a Nueva York...

Aria:cuanto tiempo...

Jo:mi amor...me regreso a vivir alla

Aria:osea para siempre...vuelves a tu...a tu vida de antes

Jo:enserio lo siento mucho...pero no vuelvo a mi vida anterior porque en mi vida anterior no te habia encontrado...enserio siento mucho irme alejarme de ti amor...no quiero hacerlo

Aria:y no te vovere a ver...en mucho tiempo

Jo:bueno Russ y yo lo hemos estado pensando y...quiero...queremos que para la Universidad vengas a Nueva York que estes conmigo

Aria:oh...eso es...muy...pronto...es una gran sorpresa...

Jo:que dices...

Aria:bueno lo tendre que consultar con mis padres no puedo decidir yo sola

Jo:claro...si pero piensalo linda...esta bien

Aria:esta bien...lo voy a pensar y...

Jo:si

Aria:cuando te vas...

Jo:en dos dias...

Aria:tan luego pense que iban a estar mas tiempo por lo del...cadaver de Ali

Jo:si pero la verdad no hay rastros de ADN,objetos,sospechosos...Wilden no tiene mucho asi que ya no tenemos nada que hacer por aqui...al menos Mac no tiene nada que hacer aqui...aunque yo si y aun que no quiera irme...no puedo quedarme...

Aria:claro tu vida esta alla...tu trabajo,tu familia no puedes quedarte aqui solo por mi...

Jo:no es lo que quise decir...

Aria:lo entiendo y lo de ir a vivir contigo...lo tengo que pensar

Jo:yo se...tu tambien tienes tu vida aqui...y yo no te puedo alejar de tu familia...

Aria:te voy a extrañar mucho...(abrazandola)

Jo:yo tambien...te voy a extrañar mucho...Allys

Aria:Allys

Jo:era como te llamaba antes...cuando eras una bebe

Aria:enserio...me gusta sabes...Allys...

Jo:me alegra que te agrade...

Este es el fin de la primera parte de este Fanfic...

Asi que en el siguiente capitulo descubriremos mas acerca de si Aria decide ir a vir con Jo... o decide quedarse en Rosewood...tengo muchas cosas preparadas para las siguientes partes de este Fanfic...ahora con CSI:NY cancelada me enfocare mas a la vida de Jo...debido a que sera uno de los personajes que mas extrañare...ESPERO QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO DEJEN SUS IDEAS Y COMENTARIOS LOS TOMARE ENCUENTA...El siguiente capitulo lo publicare lo antes posible...

**GRACIAS**


End file.
